


You've yet to have your finest hour

by Baebadook



Series: Two (2) Halves of One (1) Idiot [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Coming Out, Gay Will Byers, Gen, Hop dead? Who is she?, Post Season 3, Robin and Steve are bros and also a great support system, Season 3 Spoilers, Steve is an absolute bi disaster but he's doing his best, The Byers? Moving? I don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baebadook/pseuds/Baebadook
Summary: Jokes aside, Will hesitated for a moment, seemingly at a loss.The two of them waited, with literally nothing else to occupy their time.“Can I talk to you Robin? In private?”Will needs to talk to somebody about being gay. Someone, he thinks, who can relate to him.Insert Robin (and Steve.)(Wherein Will comes out to both Robin and Steve and forms a bond with them along the way)





	You've yet to have your finest hour

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so soft for these wonderful gays.
> 
> Title is lyrics from Radio Ga Ga by Queen.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Hey Robin, check this out.”

Robin sighed to herself, not for the first time that day, and glanced up from her magazine.

Steve grinned at her and tilted back in his seat. He threw up a Cracker Jack into the air and proceed to try and catch it in his open mouth.

He missed, and Robin felt a righteous sense of karmic justice as he leaned too far and fell backwards.

“I meant to do that.” He wheezed, which meant he was alright, which meant she was free to go back to reading about Kotex panty liners. Oh joyous day. Tuesdays was by far one of the slowest moving work days of the week, and they had to make their own fun just to stave off their crippling boredom.

Steve righted his chair and went right back to tossing caramelized popcorn into the air. It didn’t always mean that the fun they made was safe- or fun at all, for that matter.

Miraculously, they were quite literally saved by the bell not some thirty minutes later when the front door jingled open.

“Oh hey kiddo, you here alone today?” Steve asked. Robin poked her head up over the documentary section curiously.

Will shuffled his way up to the counter slowly, hands wringing at the scarf wound around his neck. He had a matching jacket to accompany it, clearly ready for the dropping October temperatures. It might’ve also had something to do with any lingering effects of the Mind Flayer. She shivered involuntarily.

And just as he said, judging by the lack of other brats clamoring into the store, and the lone bike sitting outside beside her own, Will was here alone. While not entirely unheard of, he was usually accompanied by at least one person more than not. The Party was fiercely protective over him, and she understood, given what they had told her when they got her up to speed over the past two years.

“Yeah. Hopper and mom knows I’m here and coming right back after, so.” Will said.

“Sounds good. I’ll call them when you start heading home.” 

Thankfully the Byers didn’t live that far away from time, so the journey would be a short one. Steve wiped his caramel covered hands on a napkin and set the box to the side. “What can I do for you man?”

Robin put away the last VHS in alphabetical order and wheeled the returns cart back up to the counter. She made a point to ruffle Will’s hair as she went by, dodging his flailing hands. She grinned, triumphant, and winked at Steve.

Jokes aside, Will hesitated for a moment, seemingly at a loss.The two of them waited, with literally nothing else to occupy their time.

“Can I talk to you Robin? In private?”

Robin blinked, taken aback by the question. If anything she had figured he was here to see Steve- as he was a self proclaimed ‘pretty damn good babysitter’.

“Uh yeah, sure. Follow me.” She shared a surprised glance with Steve and headed off for the break room.

“What the hell, man? You’ve only been an honorary Party Member for 3 months and you’re already stealing my kids from me?” Steve called after them, pretending to be greatly affronted by the chain of events.

“Sorry Stevie, I can’t help that I’m cooler than you.” Will followed along after her, clearly amused by their antics.

“I resent that!”

Robin pushed open the door with her hip and flicked on the light. The door didn’t like to shut properly, the floor was mysteriously always sticky all the time, and the break room smelt eternally of Kraft Easy Mac. She swore that was all Keith ever ate other than a plethora of snacks. It wasn’t the worst job in the world, though. Came with the benefit of considerably less underground Russian laboratories. That they knew of.

“Pop a squat pipsqueak,” she tugged out one of the table chairs. “Do you want anything? I have, uh, a water and a PB&J sandwich. I’m pretty sure Steve brought a ham and cheese we could steal.”

Will plopped into the proffered seat and drummed his fingers on the table surface, face tight.

“No, thank you. I’m not hungry.”

“Fair enough.” She took a seat across from him and sat back. They didn’t speak for a number of minutes, the only sound the click of a wall mounted clock in the corner and the hum of the refrigerator. She got the idea that this was going to be a slow conversation.

“What do you need Will? Not that I’m ungrateful by any means, but I’m typically not the first person you could go to for advice, or help, or whatever.”

He had quite the group of people surrounding him, looking out for him. A thought occurred to her suddenly, and her stomach clenched.

“It’s not the Mind Flayer is it?” She asked, leaning forward so suddenly her knee connected sharply with the underside of the table. She hissed, but ignored it in favor of looking Will over for anything that may be amiss.

He shook his head quickly, eyes wide.

“No, no. It’s okay- _I’m_ okay. I haven’t...felt him, in months.”

“Oh, thank god.” She relaxed back into her chair slightly, letting out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding.

“It’s more personal, actually.” He avoided looking her in the eye, opting to trace patterns in the surface of the table.

She could hazard a guess as to what he was referring to, but remained silent. She had heard the other kids vehemently talking about the way a certain few assholes at their school treated Will, and that was no different now that it was back in session once more.

She had also gleaned _what_ they often bullied him about. She decided to reserve any judgments or thoughts until she heard the words from his own mouth. If he was or wasn’t, that didn’t change the fact that she was going to whoop their sorry asses for picking on him.

She’d ask Steve for back up, but she didn’t need it for a few shit kids, and, well. His record of one for three spoke for itself.

“You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.” She assured him.

“I know. But, I want to. Um.” He hesitated once more, hands continuing to drum out an unsteady beat. “Can I ask you a question first?”

“Of course kid, anything.”

“A while ago this girl came into the store and- are you. Do you-” He floundered a bit, clearly unsure on where he wanted to take the question.

She could recall what he was talking about: a girl she hadn’t seen before had strolled into Family Video. She could faintly remember the way her throat had tightened, incredibly dry as the stranger strode over to the counter with a radiant smile.

She had had dark skin, tight curls damp and collected into buns atop her head. She had a plaid jacket and jean shorts on under a one piece, obviously having just come back from enjoying the last of the warm sun at the local pool. Robin was pretty sure that had she not been clutching on to the counter for dear life, she might’ve fallen right to the floor.

Steve had sent her a pointed look and slid himself and his magazine down to the other end of the counter. Subtle.

Bumbling as she may be, she thought that her and Rose had hit it off rather well. As did her coworker, apparently, as he didn’t grimace or cringe _once_ during the conversation he pretended not to eavesdrop in. He had proceeded to wolf whistle after she had walked out the door without having rented a thing, and decidedly added a tally mark to the ‘you rule’ section of Robin’s half of the board.

She hadn’t even noticed Will had seen anything from his spot, him, Max, and El watching on as Dustin and Lucas got into an argument over who the best Jedi was. Mike stood by, occasionally adding in his two cents but looking rather over the entire conversation. She had to give Will props for his observational skills, that was for sure.

To quell his panicked ramblings she smiled kindly and placed a hand atop his.

“Yes. I’m a lesbian.” The words still sent a thrill though her unbidden, just like when she had told Steve. She knew full well she had nothing to fear, though. Not then, and not now.

Will sucked in a shaky breath at the confession, eyes impossibly wide.

“How do you know?” He whispered. “That you like- girls, I mean. How did you know?”

She paused and mulled the question over in her mind. She could say that she just always knew, because in a way that was very true- but that wasn’t what Will was asking nor the answer he wanted.

She adjusted herself in the hard plastic chair, hand still firmly keeping his still. He was looking at her intently, in awe or fear she didn’t know. Maybe both.

“Well, I figured it out when I was around your age. Maybe a year older or so.”

“Really?”

“Really really. Until then, I hadn’t really had any thoughts about boyfriends or dating. But I remember everyone being super excited about an upcoming middle school dance. Nobody asked me to go, obviously. I’ve always had the reputation of a nerd. That kinda comes with the band and drama package, really. I had a few friends, sure, but they all had dates or wasn’t going at all so.” She shrugged her shoulders.

“I didn’t really care that a guy didn’t ask me- in fact I was grateful. I’d heard countless girls in class gush about the cutest guys in school or in movies and I didn’t get it. Guys didn’t appeal to me at all. I thought they were dumb, or gross.” She grinned wryly. “No offense.”

Will laughed softly. “None taken.”

“Anyways to make a long story sorta shorter: I had this best friend at the time. Her name was Abby, and well, she was very _very_ pretty. Totally popular and smart: the whole Popular Girl Package. I don’t know exactly why she bothered to be my friend at all

For a while, I had thought that we could go to the dance together as friends, or maybe even get more girls to make it a group thing. But then Mark Reed asked her to the dance. I just remember being in the corner of the gym, and watching them dance together, and feeling so mad and hurt.”

Will continued to listen with rapt attention, seemingly transfixed with her words. She couldn't even recall the last time he had blinked.

“Of course I tried to convince myself with a handful of excuses that I was just jealous that he took her and not me, or that I was sad that he had captured my friend's attention and took her away from me. I guess that last reason wasn’t completely off base, all things considered.”

“Then what happened?” Will asked after a pause, leaning forward to put his elbows on the table. Robin smiled faintly.

“Well, it kinda all clicked with me after a while. Watching them have fun dancing, seeing him kiss her on the cheek. My mom had said that I’d grow out of my “boys are icky” phase and find a cute boyfriend, but at that moment I didn’t want one. I realized I thought I was jealous of the wrong person. That when I admired Abby’s outfit and her looks I didn’t want to _be_ her, I wanted to be _with_ her. _I_ wanted to be the one to dance with her and kiss her cheek. And that terrified me.

I remember hiding away in the girls bathroom and crying ‘cause I thought I was wrong, and broken.” She swallowed hard, able to recall that sinking feeling of fear with a crystal clarity. “I don’t feel that way about myself anymore.”

The both of them were quiet again, Will soaking in the words.

Suddenly he opened his mouth, then closed it. Then opened it again. Robin waited patiently.

“I think I like boys.” He finally said, words stuttered and rushed. He kind’ve looked the way that she had felt, that night. Apprehensive and scared. She felt a deep pang of empathy for him.

“Okay.” She said. She scooted back her chair and came around the table. “Can I give you a hug?”

“Okay.”

Robin wrapped him into a hug and he clutched onto her. It really seemed like this was just what he needed. Once she was satisfied that he was sufficiently hugged she bent down to crouch beside him.

“And it’s okay if you’re not sure, or need time, now or later.”

“I’m sure, I- what you said made sense, just. The other way around.” She nodded at his words.

“Have you told your mom or brother?” Will shook his head. “Any of your friends?” Another negative. Her chest swelled, and she felt touched that she was the first to know. He could’ve told a number of people before her, and yet. She patted his knee affectionately.

“Well I’m proud of you, Will. Thank you for telling me.” His eyes shone with moisture, and she sent him another gentle smile. “It will be okay. It’s not going to be easy, but I know that you know that.”

He hesitated.

“You’re really okay? With yourself?”

God, and that? That hit _hard_. She took his hand in hers once more, properly lacing their fingers this time, and looked up into his so unsure, so scared eyes.

“I am. It took a long time and a lot of patience but I got through it, and you will, too.” He nodded once, still looking for all the world unsure in his own skin. She stood when her knees could take no more and smiled out him again. “You wanna know what’s helped me the most?”

“What?”

“Support, and the knowledge that there are other people out there like me. Just this June they had a parade to celebrate people like us in Chicago.”

“Really?” He looked like he couldn’t fathom the thought.

“Uh-huh. Apparently there’s even a picnic they have up in Indy for us, can you believe it? In _Indiana_. Maybe one day we can go together.”

It sounded like a fun idea; her, Will and Steve heading up for Labor Day. And anyone else who wanted to go with them, of course.

“I’d like that a lot.”

“So would I.” She walked over to the fridge and grabbed her lunch bag; might as well make it her actual break while they were at it. She cut up her de-crusted sandwich with a shitty plastic knife she found in one of the drawers and slid a mangled half of it over to Will on an equally shitty paper plate.

“What I would do,” she started, once she was situated back in the opposite seat, “is think about telling your family or friends. Only when you feel comfortable and safe enough to, of course. Having people around you that support you for who you are makes a world of a difference.” There weren’t many people she had come out to. Other than Steve. There was Paige from Chem, another outcast in the school system. Just for general weirdness and awkward rather than the gay factor, but she was nice enough and didn’t give a shit who she liked. They didn’t click quite as well as her and Steve, though. Perhaps it was because he could relate to her more.

She has been working up to telling her parents eventually. She was tempted to wait until she had her own place or at least a car, that way if things went south she’d have a back up plan to fall on. That, and Steve had graciously mentioned that she could crash at his.

Will stared down at his nibbled slice.

“What if they hate me for it?” He whispered. Another pang to her chest.

“Your whole family or Party or whatever seems pretty cool about things. If they think you liking boys is a bigger deal that Russians and interdimensional beings then I think they need to take a hard look at their priorities.” He cracked the faintest of smiles at that, and she considered it a win. “I don’t think it will turn out as bad as you may think. They may surprise you. And if it does? All you can do is hope that they’ll come around and pull their heads out of their asses, or find yourself better friends.” It sounded harsh, but necessary. Personal safety was a top priority in these kinds of situations. Family would be a harder thing. She couldn’t promise him that it’d work out, but she felt optimistic about it all. Joyce and Jonathan would clearly both dive to the ends of the Earth for him, that much was clear.

“Hey.” She said gently, to grab his attention. He looked up at her, and she could tell there was about a hundred thoughts spinning around that big brain of his. “Worst comes to worst, you’ll always have me n’ Steve.”

“Steve?” He asked, looking confused, and she bit her lip before she said something she shouldn’t- it wasn’t her info to spread.

"Yeah. He works with me, doesn’t he?”

“He was okay with it?”

“Mmm-hmm. He’s pretty cool when he wants to be. But you didn’t hear that from me.” She winked. “Just a thought.”

They spent the rest of her self proclaimed lunch break sharing the PB&J and talking about random stuff. Some about Gay Stuff, some about Nerd Stuff. Sometimes both. She mentioned how hot she thought Leia was, and he softly admitted to thinking that Luke was cute. It was adorable.

“I should probably get back before they start worrying.” Will said, dusting the sticky bread crumbs from his hands.

“Sounds like a plan.” She gave an involuntary shiver; the absolute last thing she wanted to do was invoke the fury of Joyce Byers she’d heard so much about. “Are you feeling any better now?”

“Yeah, I am. Thanks for talking with me Robin. I think you’re pretty cool, too.”

“It wasn’t a problem kiddo. Come talk to me whenever you want okay? About anything." She didn’t play favorites with the Party. Couldn’t, when they were all equal parts adorable and little shits. But if she did it had to be Will, had to be.

She didn’t let him go until he agreed and (begrudgingly) let her jostle his hair. He bid goodbye to Steve, still all but collapsed with boredom at the counter, and disappeared on his bike, out of sight.

“Finally, jesus, I’ve had to pee for like an hour.” Steve crowed when she took up her usual spot once more. She rolled her eyes.

“Not my fault you’ve got a baby bladder, Dingus. A: we weren’t even gone for an hour, and B: you could’ve went at literally any time. It’s not like we’re clamoring for business.”

“Yeah, and let Cheesy Keith fire me for abandoning my post? No thank you.” He ducked into the break room and for the next few moments she was graciously and blissfully alone.

“Did you call Mr. and Mrs. Byers and let them know he’s heading home?” She asked when he returned. It was a small joke between the two of them, because c’mon- it was almost _destined_ for Ms. Byers and Chief Hopper to end up together. If they weren’t already. She made a mental note to propose a betting pool with Steve later. Maybe even Nancy would get in on the action.

“Mmyup. All in a day’s work for the best babysitter around.” He made a show of putting his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair yet again. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t disappointed he didn’t go ass over teakettle for a second time that evening. Ah well, you can’t win them all.

They went back to work, aka back to slowly dying, but she could tell that he was wondering what they had talked about- she could see it in the way he periodically glanced over the TV Guide in his hands.

Maybe it was a good thing she was an only child; who needed a flesh and blood little brother when she had the adult equivalent standing right next to her?

“Need something Harrington?” She finally asked, when the silence made her itch.

“Nothin’, just wondering what you guys talked about is all.” Subtly, thy name is Steve.

“We talked about stuff.” She quipped, pointedly flicking the pages of the magazine she had abandoned earlier. Oh, yogurt. Joy.

“Robin Anne Buckley. Are you _hiding_ something from me?” He placed a hand over his heart like he was mortally wounded.

“Steven Lee Harrington.” She drawled back, simply because she knew how annoyed he got at being called Steven. “Ask me no questions and I’ll tell you no lies.”

He stared blankly at her. She tried to hide a grin.

“Whatever, freakin’ weirdo.” He continued to grumble dejectedly under his breath as he turned back to the guide and they resumed their evening of boredom.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Robin at the time, or Steve for that matter, Will decided to take up her advice not a week later.

That particularly breezy October day had Joyce working a double at Malvald’s to cover for her flu-ridden coworker. And Jon was currently scouring the ‘wilds’ of several forests around Hawkins with his camera for an article. This would’ve all been well and good, par for the course, except it was Friday, which meant D&D Night. That weeks game location had circled around to Hopper and El’s place and of course because the kid seemed to have the worst luck imaginable, his bike tire was busted.

So, Steve being the Damn Good Babysitter that he was, elected to take Will over to the Cabin when he heard his plight over the walkies. Simple. Easy. Perfectly ordinary normal task.

Except Will had been zoned out the minute he set foot in Steve’s car, hands clenched around his dice bag and binder. And after being around the group of kids (far too) long enough he gleaned that it wasn’t the usual ‘I’m thinking about the campaign’ type of zoned out.

Steve worried his lip between his teeth, fingers tapping against the steering wheel as he pondered. He kind of wanted to ask if there was something wrong: in the whole Upside Down way. But he also knew how much Will hated being treated like a fragile doll. He’d tell them if something was up. The kid had every right to dawdle and daydream if he wanted, it didn’t automatically mean everything was always going to shit.

Even though it always was.

He decided to play the patient game- if Will had something he wanted to say, he’d do it when he was ready to.

“Excited for the game tonight?”

He’s debated sticking around to see it. It was always a treat to see El playing amongst her friends. Her words had been getting a lot better, which had also lead her to being a sassy brat when she wanted to be. She fit right on in with the rest of them. And half of the party kept trying to convince him to play with them anyways, he might as well see what he's in for.

A sack of various snacks sat nestled in the seats behind them, full of candy and chips and other fattening crap just so they (hopefully) won’t eat the chief of police out of house and home. They’re growing boys and girls after all.

Will snapped back into himself at his words and blinked away his thoughts.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah I am. Mike’s been building up to this encounter for weeks now, we’re all pretty stoked to play it out.” Leave it to Wheeler to inadvertently snap him out of his funk. He grinned.

“Yeah I bet. You guys have got some talented imaginations that’s for damn sure.” If Steve does sit down for a game he’s not sure he’s gonna keep up with them all, honestly.

The track of the mix tape Jonathan gave him ticked over and one of the newer Queen songs started up. Steve turned up the dial and watched the red and orange scenery blur around the car. Soon it’d be Halloween. Considering what had happened to everyone- to Will, and poor Bob, perhaps it’s no shock, then, that he’s so quiet and distant.

He can feel Will’s gaze land on him in his peripherals.

“Hey Steve?” He asked, as if reading his mind.

“What’s up man?”

A pause, then, without any preamble or warning-

“I’m gay.”

Will’s managed to take him so completely off guard it’s almost impressive. Instead, his foot slid off the gas and on to the break. They screeched to a stop, thankfully on an empty road, and thankfully in a 30 zone to avoid any drastic injuries, but Steve still threw his arm over Will’s chest at the last second to keep him secure regardless.

“Holy shit.” That seemed to be a running theme of the only sentence he could say when someone came out to him. Will looked at him, somewhat amused by the whole situation, but the creased line across his brow gave away his worries.

This...certainly isn’t how his night expected to go. He’s not really sure what made him the perfect candidate for coming out to but here they are.

“Hold on one sec.” He flicked his gaze to the rearview, suddenly remembering he was stopped dead in the road, and he eased off the break and pulled the car over to the curb.

That catastrophe handled, he unclipped his seat belt and turned to face Will so they could have the proper conversation he required.

“Sorry about that, uh. Thanks for telling me, man. I’m proud of you.” He clapped him on the shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile. He was certainly surprised that Will pulled it off as quickly and flawlessly as he did. With Nance and Robin both he had hemmed and hawed around and stumbled through it. These kids were incredible, truly. 

Still, Will visibly sagged against his seat with relief, a small grin tugging at his lips. “Wow, Robin was right.”

“She typically is.” Steve answered automatically, before- “wait. Oh, was that what you guys were talking about the other day?” The reason for Will’s nervousness and Robin’s vague answers made a whole lot more sense now.

“Yeah. She said you’d take it okay. Well.” Will trailed off. What a little shit.

“Yeah yeah yeah, laugh it up squirt.” He paused. Judging from the lack of questions he was getting he figured Robin hadn’t mentioned anything about him. He’s touched that she kept it to herself but he wouldn't have minded if she had told him. He trusted her with it. “Did she tell you why I would by chance?”

Will shrugged. “Because you’re friends with her and she told you she’s a lesbian?”

“Mmm yeah, that is some of it.” He held out a hand for him to shake. “Welcome to the club, I like guys too.” The approach left things to be desired, but it worked.

The absolute owlish look he got in return was so very worth it.

“Are you pulling my leg?” Will asked faintly, after a bit of silence. He reached out and took his hand to shake, seemingly on impulse. Steve snorted.

“Believe it or not I am being one hundred percent truthful with you. I’ve been with gentlemen.” And oof, what a way to phrase it. That was...not the intended way he meant it, true or not, nor was it a particular part of the conversation he wanted to have. He was not equipped to give the talk to _anyone_. God. He soldiered on, a hint of a flush to his cheeks. “I like girls too obviously, like wow, but. Both appeal to me just the same. Robin called it Bisexuality, I think? Leave it to her to know so much about everything, am I right.”

“I...did not see that coming.” Will said decisively. 

“Not many do.” Steve figured he’d live his life explaining to those close to him that no, he’s not _just_ a womanizer like he’s made himself out to be. He’s also a- manizer? He’d work on that.

“So. You’ve kissed a guy?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

“What is it like?” Will glanced away after he finished, looking suddenly flustered. “Sorry, you don’t have to answer that.”

Steve shrugged. “I don’t mind. Uh, well. I don’t have a _ton_ of experience in that department given where we live.” He gestured outside the window, conveniently to a wide field of fresh corn ready for harvest. “But it’s not impossible!” He hurried on. He wanted to _help_ Will out here, not dash his spirits completely. And it wasn’t impossible, despite everything. It hasn’t been for him.

He thought back to Josh Colman at Becca’s party. Being pressed into the sharp edge of the bathroom counter. The heavy pulse of some muffled rock song seeping in from downstairs as he murmured against his lips and asked if the door was locked.

And with Kyle, parked at the Quarry and biting at his chapped lips. The coils of smoke hanging in the air from lit cigarettes, only to be filtered away by the breeze flowing through cracked windows.

Brandon. Pulling him into his big empty house and into his equally empty bed.

“Anyways. It’s basically the same as kissing a girl, you know?”

Will sent him a blank stare. Ah.

“Which you don’t have any experience with. Right.

Well, it’s nice. Great even. Most of the time girls wear all these kinds of lipstick or glosses- which isn’t the worst thing in the world and some of them taste alright but it’s just kinda messy. There’s something simplistic about kissing plain lips too, girl or guy. Plus it really is similar to girls. Lips are lips; it’s the rest of the body that’s different.” He held up his hands and pretended to cup nonexistent boobs to prove his point. Will snorted sharply and rolled his eyes.

“You’ll get some kisses under your belt Byers, don’t even worry about it. And when you get older and start breakin’ hearts you’ll learn more about preferences. If you like beards or stubble or not, muscled beefy dudes or tall and lanky. The world is your clam, my friend.” He swept his hand across the expanse of his windshield as if to show him said world.

“Oyster.” Will quirked a smile.

“Right. That. Anyhow you’ll figure everything out as you go. I did. And if I can manage it I’m sure you will, too.” He lightly punched him on the shoulder. “And me n’ Robin will be there every step of the way to help you out. And mercilessly judge whoever you date. Sorry, it just comes with the package.”

“That would require me _telling_ you about him.” Will said wryly.

“Damn, you got me there.” He shook his head. “Also, as your older brother and babysitter extraordinaire I feel obligated to tell you that you’re not allowed to date until you’re thirty.”

“Thirty? _What_?”

“I dunno, dads say it to their kids in movies sometimes.”

“I don’t think that’s a thing.”

“No dude, it totally is.”

They’re interrupted by the fizzle and crack of Steve’s walkie, a gift from the Party, tucked away in the space in front of the gear shift.

“Hey asshole, did you get lost or something? Hurry up and get our Cleric over here so we can start.” Ah, the wonderful dulcet tones of Wheeler. Always a pleasure. He wondered how mad Nancy would be with him when he inevitably stranglers her brother to death. She has a sister already, so that should soften the blow.

“Language.” Hopper said, muffled somewhere in the background as Steve yanked at the infernal device.

“We’re coming dipshit. Hold your horses alright, or I’ll split these Oreos I got with Will and Will only.” Several groans and protests, drowned out with interference. He rolled his eyes at Will and put it back where it was.

“We better hit the road before Wheeler chews my ass off.”

Will shook his head, endeared by his best friend. “Well thanks for talking with me, Steve. I appreciate it.”

“No problem man.” He ruffled his hair, and Will didn’t even smack his hand away. He and Robin must be wearing him down. He smiled and secured his seat belt, easing the gear shift back to drive.

“Also don’t tell Dustin I told you I’m Bisexual before him, okay; I’ll never hear the end of it.”

* * *

The next time Will walked into Family Video, Steve all but leaped up from his spot atop the counter like it was scalding hot.

Robin raised her head from the book she had buried it in, alarmed with the sudden flurry of movements.

“Byers! Just the kid I wanted to see!”

Will shared a glance with Robin and she could only shrug, just as confused as he was. She had no idea what Steve had planned, but it was best to just go with it and hope it was over soon. He was like a puppy, really; you just had to let him tire himself out.

Steve dug through the pockets of his jeans, slapping several assortments of things on to the counter. Spare change, a tissue, a handful of gummy bears that had melded into one colorful gummy blob.

“Uh, I have to get a movie.” Will said, thumbing over his shoulder to where Ms. Byers was waiting in the car. She waved happily at the three of them. Robin waved back. She freaking _loved_ Will and Jonathan’s mom.

“This will just take a second.” Steve assured them, his keys and wallet added to the growing pile of junk.

Eventually he made a noise of triumph as he wrenched a crumpled and folded piece of paper from the depths of his jean pockets.

“Wow, impressive.” Robin droned. He ignored her and smacked down the unfolded sheet in front of Will with a thwack.

“Behold. Every single gay and lesbian film in our catalogue.” Steve said, absolutely beaming with pride. Robin leaned over to look at his messy scrawl, eyebrows raised. The list was a bit small, but also bigger than she imagined it would’ve been. For rural hodunk Indiana anyways.

It was pretty well put together too, with a small blurb of a summary next to each title. There were genre movies like Rocky Horror as well as a documentary or two. When had he even had the time to put this list together without her noticing? Had he single-handedly looked at every VHS tape to see if it had a gay or lesbian plot to it?

“Damn. I’m actually impressed Harrington.”

“Of course you are. Even a broken clock chimes twice a day, or whatever.” Yep, and there was the Steve she knew and begrudgingly loved.

Will blinked, and looked from the list to Steve. “This is for me?”

“Yeah!” He pushed the list into his hands. “I figured, you know, you could rent some of them and stuff.” He leaned against the counter and fiddled with a stack of informational pamphlets. “Maybe even we could like, watch them with you if you want. Or not that’s fine too, whatever you want to do-”

He was inexplicably cut off as Will rounded the corner, grinning like a madman, and threw his arms around him.

“I love it. I’d love to, oh my god.”

Steve flushed, and looked over to Robin.

“Group hug time, get on in here Ro.” He made grabby hands at her and she rolled her eyes, smiling all the while, and joined in.

“I’ll bring the popcorn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read and comment, it means a lot. Hit me up on tumblr @baebadook.tumblr.com!


End file.
